creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raidra
User_talk:Raidra/Archive_1 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_2 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_3 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_4 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_5 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_6 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_7 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_8 Clean Talk Page? The Horror!!!!! Jay Ten (talk) 02:35, October 5, 2016 (UTC) In Regards to Disturbing Films. Glad I found someone who enjoys (is enjoyment the word I'm looking for here? Probably not. Mildly interested, perhaps?) Disturbing films! I've seen many of the ones you've mentioned here, so I'll give my thoughts on the ones I have seen and note the ones I need to see. Both are appreciated. Where the Dead Go to Die- I hated this movie. Plain and simple. Not because it was disturbing, or it really managed to push my buttons or anything, but rather because I found it to be simply boring. Furthermore, the fact that it was animated in such a poor way just made it unwatchable. Mad props to whoever came up with the title, though. Caligula- I mean, from a technical standpoint, this movie was horrible, but I can't help but enjoy it for all its craziness. So that makes it, what? Okayish? I certainly don't want to call it good. Re-Animator- Fuck yes. I love this movie so much. At this point, I've seen it around three times, and I own the original story by H.P. Lovecraft. Again, sort of like Caligula, I don't know if this is a movie you can call good with a straight face, but it's so much fun to watch that I can't help it. The oral rape zombie scene was... well, a bit far. At least movies like A Clockwork Orange address rape and sexuality in a very straightforward and honest manner. To see it displayed in such a campy style, and to think that someone clearly thought the audience would enjoy it, is kind of disturbing, come to think of it. I've yet to see Hollywood and the Holocaust. It's added to my watchlist. The Passion of the Christ- Ha! Yes, I, a devoted atheist have seen this movie. Last year, around Easter, just mostly out of respect for the Christian faith, I decided to watch this movie. It's pretty well made, I guess. But it's not faithful to the source material at all. I'll have to agree with the daughter's boyfriend. The book was better, concluded. I too watch a lot of countdowns. Particularly Rob Dyke's Seriously Strange: Twisted Tens series. With that said, feel free to contact me from your corner. These discussions are always so interesting to me. SnakeTongue (Nelson Smith) (talk) 04:06, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Trust me, Caligula was, unfortunately pretty damn accurate. People were complete sex hounds back then, and we honestly still are now (refer to A Serbian Film), and furthermore, Caligula himself was notorious for being an enormous pervert. Just check out what Cracked.com had to say about him. About his career, a certain badass bearded shock rocker seems to beputting it back on track. As far as pure outrageousness goes, it might actually be way more disturbing to write something incredibly depraved and expect audiences to enjoy it. For example,this is a very disturbing and hard to watch scene, but virtually everyone involved knew it was fucked up. The music, the black and white, the pure feeling of anger and horror mingling together signifies that this scene is supposed to be disturbing (which it is). However, new levels could probably be transcended with the idea of showing something very disturbing with other emotions and feels entirely attached, Makes you wonder whether this writer was a genius, psychopath, or combination thereof. Hmmm.... Oh yeah, I've seen Switchblade Romance (I'm American, but Switchblade Romance... man, that just sounds so cool! The guy who came up with that title and the guy who came up with the title of Where the Dead Go to Die should get together sometime and share a pizza), and I liked the majority of it, given. Although the plot twist basically cut down it's merit into "Okay," territory. SnakeTongue (Nelson Smith) (talk) 19:41, October 5, 2016 (UTC) I Made a Mistake So, I was looking through your archive at my previous posts to see where I left off on our conversation, well, I accidentally replied to your archive (not allowed to delete discussions, so I'm just going to leave it there. It's the very last post on your archive luckily, so not a whole lot of digging required XD Sorry about that. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:56, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :I'm happy to hear that things are going well and that your nephew is continuing his education. I'm eagerly looking forward to seeing your new entry! I still need to finish the last Tobit. I had started reading it and got a third of the way through, but haven't continued because of how busy I am :( I don't understand why people go overboard with jargon. Are they trying to impress someone? It just makes me stop reading. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 21:03, October 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, how do they expect people to learn more with terrible/non-informative methods? I've always hated the "snooty fan" and have adopted the "they aren't actual fans, but just people who like knowing something that others don't and holding it over their heads" attitude. A real fan of something would be passionate and so happy to share what they know with someone else who takes an interest. ::Actor/Producer/Writer/Handsome Man Bruce Campbell said it best about fans when asked if ever had a bad experience with fans in his recent Reddit Ask Me Anything (paraphrasing a tad bit here), "I've never had a bad experience with fans and always appreciate them coming to a signing or event and the dedication/time they have/put aside to wait in line to meet me. What I do not like is the people who will ambush me when I get off an airplane and who want an autograph, those people aren't fans. A fan would show up for the conventions or events to meet me. These people just want free autograph so that they can sell them and I will not indulge that type of behavior." I can't help, but agree with him and I think that's helped shape my view of the "snooty fan" quite a bit. ::Okay! I'll read it after I finish Tobit which I am a decent ways through :D [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 07:18, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Dreddful World I think John Cleese would agree. To be fair to the Dredd 2012 movie it was a fanboy's dream but it didn't come close to capturing that insanity. Batman will always have Adam West to convey that early silliness, but the closest Dredd fans have is Sylvester Stallone O_o ChristianWallis (talk) 08:13, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :I think Stephen Fry summed up the difference between American and British comedy best. He identified the scene in animal house where John Belushi takes the guitar and smashes it to pieces and Fry notes that American comedians want to be Belushi's character, but British comedians want to be the guy who has his guitar smashed. It's not a perfect summary but I think it's interesting nonetheless because it helps explain some of the difficulties in adaptations. And I can't possibly think of the show you're on about with the exploding pudding but it sounds almost like something The Young Ones would have. Oh and if you're interested in just how far John Cleese took that joke he played a musical version of the scene during the world cup... in Berlin ChristianWallis (talk) 16:33, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Pennywise and Clown Foolish (Cont.) Ha, yeah, that's why I usually keep the hood down in public (Usually). And who knows, maybe death threats are fun, I'm not going to judge! Excellent discussion we're having here, lmao. Looking forward to the new Houseguests part. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 03:08, October 6, 2016 (UTC) :Cool! Sorry for the delay. I'll try to get to that long-awaited last part soon. :[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 06:40, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "I Like What I See... Or Do I?" Message Last night, I started working on fixing some of the errors in the Haunting Hour pasta Dr. Frank caught. I'm going to continue fixing the errors on that pasta tonight (well if I feel well or I'm not that tired that is). Then when I finish correcting the errors in that pasta, I'll move onto fixing the errors that you caught in that Pokemon pasta. That Wooper comic was preety sweet indeed! [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 05:22, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Gengars and Grumpigs" Message Gengar and Grumpig are some of my favorite Pokemon! I fixed most of the errors on the Pokepasta. I added a new part to it and here it is: (Meanwhile, the blonde woman was near the machine where the man's daughter was. She watched the man sob and her heart grew heavy but her attention had soon shifted to the daughter tugging on her lab coat. The woman stared at the girl and gently stroked her arm. "You know what, sweetie?" The woman whispered, "I don't care what my boss says. I'm doing the procedure. I mean... you're a strong kid, right?" The daughter nodded and the blonde woman pushed the table into the machine and closed the door. Before the thought could continue, I heard footsteps banging on the floor behind me, causing me to walk faster. The footsteps grew louder and gradually got closer to me. As I continued walking, my eyes darted around the hall and my heart beat accelerated. I soon found myself getting closer to another set of double doors, where one of them looked as though its hinges had rusted away and toppled over. Just as I was about to reach the doors, the footsteps were within earshot of me. I felt my whole body heating up and I quickly turned around and let out a steady stream of fire. A few moments later, I frantically looked around to see what had been making those footsteps. "Huh?" I shouted. Much to my surprise, the only things I saw were the empty hallway and a few particles flying in the air from the fire. I backed away for a few more seconds before I leapt over the toppled door. On the other side of the toppled door was a hallway that had all of its windows smashed or cracked. As I was running, my breathing became louder and heavier and my vision became blurry. When I reached the end of the hallway, I noticed that the doors were covered in wooden boards of all shapes and sizes.) I removed this part: (She then stood on the left side of the machine and starting inputting a code as a beeping noise followed each button press. Once the beeping stopped, the machine began to make a low muffled humming sound followed by a whirring sound. The blonde woman began screaming as the brown haired woman charged at her like a bull and tackled her to the ground. The machine began to emit sparks and the whirring sound grew louder and louder. The daughter screamed at the top her lungs and kicked the door as hard as she could. All of a sudden, a blinding flash illuminated the inside of the machine.) And I plan on moving it to a later part of the story for pacing reasons. I have no idea what will come after the part where the protagonist notices the boarded up doors. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 17:52, October 10, 2016 (UTC)